1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a removable hard drive storage device; in particular, to a removable hard drive storage device applicable to servers, drive arrays, external hard drives, network attached storages (NAS), and other such storage devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Storage devices such as servers, hard drive arrays, external hard drives, and network attached storages on the current market typically have removable structures. A conventional storage device has a housing, at least one hard drive accommodating slot, and a plurality of removable hard drive casings. Each of the removable hard drive casings are formed with a sliding rail at two sides thereof, and are slidingly disposed in the hard drive accommodating slot through the sliding rails. Each of the removable hard drive casings can accommodate a hard drive therein, and each of the removable hard drive casings has a latch device for fixing the removable hard drive casing in the hard drive accommodating slot, such that the removable hard drive casing and the hard drive can be fixed in the hard drive accommodating slot of the housing.
The latch device of a conventional removable hard drive casing is usually designed to be able to be quickly removed, such that the user can quickly remove the removable hard drive casing from the hard drive accommodating slot.
However, the structures of the sliding rails and the latch devices of a conventional removable hard drive casing are very complicated, therefore increasing the production cost. Also, a conventional removable hard drive casing usually fixes a hard drive therein by screws. Therefore, screwdrivers are required to separate the hard drive from the removable hard drive casing. In order to avoid being blocked by other removable hard drive casings or the housing when disengaging the screws, the entire removable hard drive casing needs to be removed from the housing. Therefore, in the process of removing and adding hard drives, the removable hard drive casing is separated from the hard drive accommodating slot and reinserted into the hard drive accommodating slot afterwards. However, during removal and reinsertion of the removable hard drive casing, components may be lost, and the sliding rails may be damaged, therefore resulting in disadvantages of the conventional removable storage device during operation.
Moreover, hard drives are usually fixed in the removable hard drive casings by screws. Therefore, when removing the hard drives, time is consumed for turning the screws. In the past, the quantity of hard drives accommodated in a removable storage device has not been very high, so time spent on screwing and unscrewing the screws is not overwhelmingly high. However, with ever increasing demand for high storage space, servers, removable hard drives, hard drive arrays and other storage devices on the current market employ a continually increasing quantity of hard drives. Therefore when replacing hard drives, the amount of time required of the user is overwhelmingly high.
Hence, the present inventor believes the above mentioned disadvantages can be overcome, and through devoted research combined with application of theory, finally proposes the present disclosure which has a reasonable design and effectively improves upon the above mentioned disadvantages.